Eternally Yours
by twinsforeverhayley
Summary: James has a younger sister! Bea, she and Sirius have a little thing for each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Eternally Yours **

**Pairings: Sirius and O/C and James and Lily not initially but eventually for both : )**

**Summary: James has a younger sister! Bea, she and Sirius have a little thing for each other! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and Bea! : ) enjoy**

**Rating: lets say T, going to be wary, might move around : ) **

_Okay well this is my first FanFic so please don't hate me too much! _

'Why are you always on his side' screamed Bea Potter at her mother.

'Well young lady your brother is right…'

'You always think that.' Bea muttered.

'…Do you want to interrupt me further?' Mrs Potter sternly looked at the defiant look on her daughters face. ' Before you shouted at me I was going to take your side. However seems you don't want your brother accompanying you to Diagon Alley and you've made that very clear. He will be going with you.' Mrs Potter now calmly replied to the look of the growing annoyance on Bea's face.

'hummm' Bea stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

Bea and her mother never saw eye to eye when it came to Bea needing James to protect her and look after her whenever and wherever she went. She found it damn right annoying that her mother under estimated her and constantly found ways to prove she was "too young" for going out shopping, swimming even to the library alone, not that she went their often.

'Look James,' Bea said. 'I know you were planning on meeting up with your friends from Hogwarts today. But we need to persuade mum to let us go separately! I only want to be in Diagon Alley for what 10 minutes and you want to spend the day there, and if I'm on my own when I get home mum will rip your head off. Simple.'

'Bea?!' James said faking shock ' I can not believe you would suggest such a thing.'

'James don't pretend we don't ditch each other normally. I just want to get my robes and be gone. Can't you speak with her.' Bea pleaded ' you're her favourite.'

'Well…'

'Anyway its your fault mum and I fell out this time!'

Bollocks James thought.

' James can you please talk to mum, this way she wont be constantly owling me when I get to Hogwarts, and you for that matter, checking that you're looking after me and I'm not getting into trouble and getting to my lesson on time. You could say this would be like a practise for my independence at Hogwarts.'

' But you're not independent at Hogwarts. You have teachers looking out for you.' James retorted.

'Please James, just say something like that.'

* * *

_James _

James walked calmly toward his mother. Thinking positively to himself that she would agree with whatever he said to her, because he was her favourite as Bea had said earlier.

'Look James, if your sisters put you up to changing my mind and letting her go to Diagon Alley alone, then neither of you are going!' Evelyn Potter was beginning to get annoyed with her children.

'Mum, look. I was just thinking… erm… well.'

'Spit it out James!'

'Well what I was thinking is that perhaps it was a good idea. Bea's idea that is obviously. It might do her some good going out alone. After all I'm not going to be with her constantly at Hogwarts.' James hastily replied.

'I see your point James… I don't know why you didn't say this to start with. This would have stopped that terrible argument.' Evelyn replied.

'Bea. Bea!' James shouted 'BEA!'

_Bea _

Bea walked slowly into the lounge from the stairway.

'Did you call me James?' Bea asked.

'Yeah I did. Look mum and I have talked and she thinks it's a good idea that we go to Diagon Alley alone and come back when we're both ready.' James said.

'Bea you know I don't like fighting with you. I am sorry that I did. I just thought it was for the best that your brother was with you.'

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

James met up with Sirius, Remus and Peter. His best friends since their meeting at Hogwarts the previous year.

'Can we keep and eye on Bea guys?' James asked his friends.

'Who's Bea?' asked Sirius ' is she your new Lily? I'm glad if she is mind you if you talk about her half as much as you do Lily then we are no longer friends.' Sirius joked.

'Ew. No! She's my kid sister.' James replied, disgusted by his friends thought.

' Now that would be gross.' laughed Sirius. ' You going to introduce us to her? Or are you going to hide her away from the male population?'

'If she wants to talk she said she'd find me. Other than that she said she wanted to be on her own.' said James

'so that's a no then.' Sirius replied disheartened.

' You'll see her at Hogwarts!' James quickly replied' Anyway she's not your type. Too young and immature.' James said hastily, the last thing he wanted was his best friend fancying his little sister!

* * *

Bea was getting more and more nervous for her first day a Hogwarts. It was a day before she was to be leaving on the train at kings cross from platform 9 and ¾. She had gotten passed her excitement a few days after her letter arrived. She thought the nerves would pass like this but she was scared of not making friends, being sorted in to Slytherin and failing at all her classes.

'Its alright for you James! You're in Gryffindor!' Bea shouted at her brother, for telling her, her worries were for nothing.

' Look we will be in the same house. And there's no point in doubting it!' said James reassuring his sister. ' Sirius is coming over in a minute and I don't know how you've managed to avoid him all this time but your going to meet my best friend and forget about these last-minute nerves.' said James trying to distract his sister from her pointless worries.

' Okay then. I suppose it would be nice to know someone other than you when I start Hogwarts. Will you and him both be trying out for the quidditch team this year?'

' I think we will both be, there are some openings, obviously I'll be going for chaser and Sirius is going for beater. We can have a game if you like when he gets here' James suggested ' might calm you down a bit' he then muttered.

Bea changed into her over sized grey t-shirt and leggings. So she would be comfortable when they were playing quidditch. She was start on the kitchen floor drinking a cup of tea when she heard Sirius' voice. Though she had avoided meeting him, by staying in her room, she could recognize her brothers friends voices immediately.

James and Sirius were casually talking about the upcoming year of Hogwarts and how glad they were to be going back.

'Look mate.' said James ' Bea can be a little shy around new people. That's why she hasn't want to meet you guys before.'

'Am I really hearing this. A Potter. Shy! don't make me laugh!'

' She genuinely is! But when you get to know her, you sure wish she was that shy girl again!'

'James! Stop talking about me when I'm just behind the door!' Bea called to her brother.

' She doesn't sound shy to me mate.' said Sirius.

' You still up for the game of quidditch then?' asked Bea as they walked in. ' Oh and James, don't go crying to mum when I beat you again!'

'Really Bea. The time you don't seem shy is in front of my friend! And you're trying to embarrass me. Anyway I didn't go crying to mum!' James replied quickly to his sister.

* * *

' She is bloody amazing James. At quidditch that is.' Sirius panted at his friend. ' She's a girl though… she can't have beat us!… and there was two of us'

'She not modest in her wins, just say we had to let her win. that's what I normally do. She's also a sore loser so you can't win either way really.' James replied.

Bea was doing a cheesy victory dance to the house that consisted of doing the chicken, krumping, and twerking! What James was used to seeing whenever she won a game of quidditch. However Sirius was now laughing so much at what she was doing he was getting glares from James.

'Well you can definitely tell that you're related! You two like to make yourselves look the fools!' laughed Sirius.

'Stop laughing at her! It will only encourage her!' sniggered James.

'I don't need to be encouraged!' called Bea ' I'm going to get a shower before dinner. I'll see you guys in a bit.'

Bea looked more casual than before. She had washed her blonde waist length hair, which now tumbled down like a waterfall down her back. With little ringlets of curls at the ends of her hair Bea tended to straighten her hair once she showered however she just wanted to relax. So she left it and snuggled into her pink onsie, with fluffy socks on.

James and Sirius had also changed after all Bea did knacker them out from quidditch. James wore some grey joggers and a plain white tee. Whereas Sirius wore some cut off grey joggers and a gym vest, though he was young he had a very defined body for his age.

They sat down for dinner as a family. Which was something the Potter family hadn't done in quite a while since Thomas Potter had been working overtime at the Ministry and Evelyn had the week at a conference and didn't return until late like her husband.

'So Sirius, Evelyn tells me that your staying the night with us, and travelling to the station with us.' Thomas inquired.

'Yes sir. She and James insisted.' Sirius replied.

'Enough with the sir! Call me Tom; and Evelyn, well Evelyn.' said Mr Potter.

'Thank you sir… erm I mean Tom.'

After fits of laughter from Bea, James and Sirius at Tom Potter, the 3 decided to go to bed, after all it would be an early start in the morning and a long train journey to Hogwarts.

* * *

Bea lay in bed. trying to go to sleep but she was now excited for her journey and her first day at Hogwarts. She was glad she met Sirius today. He and James made her feel relaxed about going. However she didn't want to leave her mum and dad. She had never been away from them for more than a month, but she knew that this time would be a once in a lifetime opportunity which she would grow and develop as a person and as a witch.

_James _

'I don't know why Bea was being quite so bold. The normal Bea is really quiet when she meets people.' James spoke to his friend before they went to their separate rooms.

' Its just the effect I have on people! No. No really she probably wanted to seem confident so she could make friends more easily when she gets to Hogwarts.'

'right then you know where your room is right. I need some sleep before we go tomorrow. Got to look my best for lily.'

**Thought I would leave it the went on a bit but decided this was a good place to stop, so you can see a pre-Hogwarts build up. Sorry I couldn't find the names of James parents anywhere so I chose a name! If anyone knows then please leave it in the R & R. Sorry if any information is wrong but please R & R I will update ASAP I have lots ideas floating about my head : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternally Yours **

**First Year First Impressions**

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything other than the plot and Bea! : ) enjoy**

**Rating: still going for T just incase : )**

_**Would just like to say thank you to Professor McGonagal for R & Ring and for such a lovely comment! **_

Bea woke up that morning feeling tired, she'd had a restless night, waking up several times after terrible dreams which involved her being pushed down stairs, and being hated by others.

A light knock came on Beas door ' You awake Bea?' James questioned before walking into his sisters room. 'You look terrible Bea, you went to bed before Sirius and I. Don't tell me you stayed up all night because your nerves'

'No James. I… er… just didn't sleep that well. It was too hot in here last night.' Bea lied.

' The train journey will be fun, you will meet loads of new people and maybe they'll be in your house.'

Sirius proceeded to walk into Beas room oblivious to the world 'Ahh so you are in here James. Your mum says we have 30 minutes before we have to leave. Oh and if we're late then they'll leave without whoever (cough) James(cough) isn't with us.'

'I don't know why they always think that I'm the one who runs late. Its them who always insist on being ridiculously early!' James protested at the thought of his mother thinking of leaving without him. Though they had been know to leave him behind before.

The car was packed up. Bea, James and Sirius in the back and Tom driving with Evelyn cautiously watching over.

' I really don't like muggle transport. ' Evelyn protested at the traffic.

When they got to Kings Cross James and Sirius went straight through the wall to platform 9 and ¾. Bea hesitated before she went through the wall, gathering her thoughts and calming herself before walking through to the platform.

'Okay then.' Evelyn said to her children, including Sirius in her talk. ' You guys have fun this year, owl us regularly and boys please try and stay out of trouble!

During the surge of students getting on the train to Hogwarts, Bea lost James and Sirius. Feeling that they had left her on purpose Bea went off to try and find a compartment on her own. After walking along the train she eventually found her own separate compartment with nobody in. Bea sat down and made herself comfortable, getting a book out and blocking out the noises of friends squealing and catching up with what they'd done over the holidays.

Bea heard a knock on her compartment door and she looked up. Nodding at them to come in, three girls, who looked her age walked into her compartment. The first introduced herself as Bryony, she was short and plump with long brown that was poker straight. She had freckles across her nose and bright blue eyes. The next girl introduced herself as Grace. Grace had a natural beauty about herself, she was slim and Bea could already tell that she would be popular. The third girl introduced herself as Maisy. She was tall, had green eyes and blonde hair that was just past her shoulders.

'Hi I'm Bea.' she replied. 'Do you want to sit down?

'That would be lovely, thank you.' Maisy said softly, almost whispering her reply.

The girls had been talking for quite a while about the houses they wanted to be in and the houses there parents had come from, when James bustled through the door in to their compartment.

'There you are Bea! We've been looking all over for you. Thought you'd not gotten on the train!' said James.

'James! You left me!'

'The details aren't important now. But there are some people who would really like to meet my little sis.'

'Do you mind? I'm sat with some friends here and now you're trying to tear me away from them.'

'Its okay, Bea, go with your brother.' said Grace.

' Thank you, girls.' James smiled appreciatively at his sister new friends. 'Aren't you going to introduce me Bea?' James questioned.

'Oh. Yeah, right. This is Bryony or Bo to us. This is Grace and this is Maisy. This is my big brother James Potter.'

'You never said you were James Potters sister!' said Bo 'My sisters in third year, she says that James, Sirius, Remus and the tag along, that's what she calls him anyway. Are always creating trouble.'

'That sounds like my brother! I'll be right back.' Bea smiled walking off with her brother.

' I know you met Sirius the other day, but thought I would introduce you to Remus and Peter.' James said to his sister. 'You don't need to look like that! I'm doing something nice for you!'

'No James, you pulled me away from my friends…'

'Hi Evans.' James cut in from what Bea was saying.

' Who's that James?! Is she your girlfriend? Hey, do you loveeeee her?'

'Shut it Bea'

'No I am not his, girlfriend though he does insist upon telling me I will marry him one day' lily spoke to Bea, ignoring James.

' Well my brother is like that, when he gets an idea in his head. Well there's no stopping him until he has accomplished what he has set out to do. Oh I'm Bea by the way.'

'Lily Evans' replied Lily putting out her hand for Bea to shake.

'Well it was nice to meet you Lily, but James was just taking me to see his friends. Bye for now'

'Why did you do that?' James asked his sister.

'Because I didn't want you annoying her and I just want to go back to my friends!'

Opening the sliding door Bea had a grumpy look about her. Unlike James pissed off look that his sister was trying to ruin his chances with the girl he loved!

'Oh there you guys are' said Sirius 'Lupin was getting worried!'

'No, no. I wasn't, I just thought you'd have found her quicker.'

'If she hadn't started an argument we'd have been here quicker!' stated James.

'Come on James, I have friends to get back to!' hastily Bea retorted.

'Okay, okay! Guys this is Bea, she's my sister and you need to look out for her, like she is your little sister. That means keep her away from Slytherins and all boys. This Bea is Sirius as you already know, Peters in the corner and this is Remus.'

'So you are the troublemakers then. Well I'm sure all that's going to change now that I'm at Hogwarts.' Bea spoke confidently ' after all I much more fun than my brother, so we can just be friends and cause all the trouble. And forget about my new friends waiting for me!' Bea now spoke sarcastically.

Bea stormed out of their compartment and went back to her new friends. They were all talking about which houses they wanted to be in.

'My family have all been in Ravenclaw' said Bo 'I hope I am too.'

The train journey seemed to pass by quickly and before the girls knew it they were crossing the lake to Hogwarts.

**Sorry its been a while. I seem to have had loads of ideas but no idea of how to write them down. Thought I would leave this chapter here for now though not a lot happens but I will be able to move on more quickly I think once I have posted this. **

**R and R please, thank you for all you lovely comments so far I will try to update ASAP : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternally Yours **

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own anything other than the plot and Bea! : ) enjoy**

**Rating: still going for T just incase : )**

Bea and her friends got into the houses they wanted. She settled in well and made friends easily, she enjoyed her classes and kept on top of her homework, and loved being away from home, though she did miss her mum and dad at times James was always looking out for her, though in at the beginning of the year she found it annoying that he was always around she got used to it because it was the big brother code to look out his kid sister.

James and Sirius both tried out for the quiditch team, James got chaser and Sirius got beater, there wanted positions. Bea knew she wouldn't get in the team even if she went to the try outs because first years never get on the team. Though Bea was very happy for James and Sirius she was slightly jealous that they made the team at the try outs she had secretly hoped they wouldn't make the team and had to try again next year then she could show the boys up at how much better she was in comparison.

* * *

As the year was progressing Bea was no longer known for being James Potters younger sister, and one of 'their' gang, but the girl who knew everything without doing the work and not paying attention in class.

However Bea was getting a reputation for herself, though she loved being involved with every group and was bubbly and friendly, and joked with everybody! She would often disappear for several hours. Bea loved company but loved her own space, Sirius had noticed this when he had been round at the potters and just assumed she found a quiet class room to chill in, though he could never find her.

Bea would put a invisibility charm on or use her brothers invisibility cloak and sneak up the astronomy tower or go on walks around the grounds, when she needed her space. Though she loved her friends they could be quite dim at times and didn't believe in space, they were always around her, when she wanted to be alone to think. When she would tell them this they didn't understand why she didn't want to share what she was thinking, that all she wanted to be was alone. Bea wouldn't think of anything in particular she would let her thoughts wonder and daydream about what she wanted to do in the future and make herself the leading character in the book she was reading, pretending that she was on adventures with them. This was her only escapism she could apparently have and would only be for an hour or so otherwise her friends would question her on where she had been, which they would do anyway, though she would tell them she had snuck down to the kitchens or was hidden away in a corner of the library.

Though the year was very quiet for Bea she soon realised that there was always something going on a Hogwarts, whether it was the rivalry between slytherin and Gryffindor, or some type of 'sabotage' from rivalry friendship groups, and most commonly the maudrers pranks causing a commotion. And being Bea she wanted to be a part of that something, but she was only a first year so didn't quite want to have the same reputation as her brother in the first year, otherwise people would judge her and see her as the same person as her brother, which she wasn't, she had better pranks and had the innocent face which he never had.

Before Bea knew it, it was the end of year exams and she felt confident about them. She had done well in class, was accidentally most teachers pets, but was the most unorganised student.

During her end of year exams she felt they had all gone well and blocked out what her friends told her they had done just incase they'd done differently to her, she didn't want herself knowing that she had failed before she was told.

Bea had been overwhelmed when she was told she had aced her end of year exams. There was a huge party in the Gryffindor tower, commiserating and celebrating the results, there was butterbeers, honey dukes sweets and food from the kitchens, which James and Sirius had collected. The party continued until the early hours of the morning when it was only a few people left in the common room.

* * *

Bea had thought she had seen Lily kissing another Gryffindor at the party and hoped that James hadn't seen otherwise the train home would have been unbearable. Which it probably would be because all of Bea's friends had asked if they could sit in the same compartment as James and his friends cause they are always having a laugh. Why couldn't they just get over James and Sirius they weren't anything special. Though Sirius was a real gent to her, he was his brothers best friend, and that thing he did with his hair well that was cute, he sort of swished and then ruffled it up a bit, he would be staying at the potters for a few weeks she couldn't like him, but he did have a glint in his eyes and a cheeky smile that told you there would be trouble, 'no Bea, NO!' Bea told herself. She couldn't like him! There were his bad points too, but what were they again, 'he erm, erm' Bea thought to herself, ' oh come on Bea he has flaws you just have to think harder' Bea concentrated on thinking of something bad about Sirius, but she couldn't, she was falling for him.

* * *

On the train home there compartment was squished with Remus, James, Sirius, peter, Marlene, Lily, Bea, Maisy, her friend from the train ride to Hogwarts, gee or Georgia depending on who she was talking to and Immy, and a 2 others who were sat in the corner talking to themselves for the journey, the girl she knew was Lola, but the guy she had no clue of his name but it must have been Lola's latest boyfriend.

Because of the limited space some of the people in the carriage were sat on the floor other perched on someone's lap, when Bea had got up to go to the toilet, despite warning everyone that if anyone dares to sit in her spot, where she had no one squashed on her, then she would curse them. And lo and behold when she had returned James and Lily were sat next to each other, Lily had nicked her stop and James had traded spaces with Remus. Sly little buggers she thought to herself.

"look guys someone's going to have to move cause I really liked my spot with no-one sat on me." Bea announced. Nobody moved they just looked at Bea.

Sirius piped up " Bea, we're not moving, you let your space go. We were just to quick for you. You should have wet yourself before you moved!"

"I would never have wet myself!" Bea quickly replied.

Peter looked like he was going to give up his seat to sit on the floor, but Sirius gave him a sharp look.

"please can someone move for me!" stropped Bea.

"okay, okay" said Sirius "I have a deal for you." he paused contemplating his idea " you can sit on my lap, you are light, im comfortable and am not giving my seat up for nobody, even if that means wetting myself like you should have done."

"erghh sure. Just don't wriggle too much so you make me fall."

Bea sat comfortably close to Sirius, his strong arms slowly cuddled her, lingering his hands around the bottom of her sensitive back before linking his hands around her waist, his warm breath on her neck, so was so comfortable sitting there, but uncomfortable at the same time because he knew what he was doing to her!

Sirius thought that the offer for Bea to sit on his lap would be rejected, normally she would try to distance herself from him, and he thought he knew why, he was used to seeing girls act this way around him, others would flirt so obviously in his face, the ones like Bea would try to deny their crush on him. But Sirius liked girls who distanced themselves from him and tried to pretend they didn't like him, he saw them as a challenge and boy did he like a challenge. And it looked like his best mates little sister was his next challenge.

When Bea sat on Sirius, he pulled her closer, she smelled sweet and punchy at the same time. Her honey shampoo lingered in her hair. She was lighter than what he'd thought and she was apparently having the same effect on him and he was her!

"Sirius," Bea whispered to Sirius " tell me that's your wand in your pocket and you're not just happy to see me"

" it's whatever you want to think Bea." Sirius coolly replied.

He couldn't be turned on by James little sister. James was his best friend. She smelt so nice though. She was sporty, she had a great bum, and she her body looked way older than she actually was, she was Sirius' type though everyone just thought he went for anyone and everyone. But he did have standards.

Bea didn't show to anyone that Sirius on. But she couldn't help but smile to herself that she had don't this to him

**A/N okay im very, very sorry that this has taken so long to update, but ive sort of been stuck ive had all these ideas but they wouldn't work. I have just sat here from 9.00 pm to midnight, working on this and I think I like it now. I will try and update soon now I have more ideas flowing. **


End file.
